Primario
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Natsu no entiende mucho de esta nueva sensación que se apodera de sus entrañas. De ese calorcito que le viene cuando la ve y lo mucho que su corazón salta dentro de su pecho, más incluso de lo que lo hace cuando está cargado de adrenalina en medio de una batalla.


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es de… de alguien que no me acuerdo ahora, pero mío no.**

**Línea temporal: Ninguna en especial.**

* * *

**PRIMARIO**

_Capítulo Único_

Natsu Dragneel es un hombre sencillo de pensamientos sencillos y acciones sencillas. Toda cosa que lleva a cabo no necesita ser pensada por mucho tiempo y mucho menos, que Dios lo libre, de considerarlo dos veces. Si él quiere pelear, pelea. Si quiere comer, come. Si tiene sueño, duerme. Si quiere reír, ríe. Así es su forma de ser y es un método sencillo para vivir feliz a pesar de cualquier adversidad que se le presente. El único sentimiento medio complicado que Natsu posee es la amistad, pero ya sabe manejarlo bien y lo reconoce como una fortaleza. Él podría morir por sus amigos si así fuera necesario, así de simple.

Entonces, Natsu no entiende mucho de esta nueva sensación que se apodera de sus entrañas. De ese calorcito que le viene cuando la ve y lo mucho que su corazón salta dentro de su pecho, más incluso de lo que lo hace cuando está cargado de adrenalina en medio de una batalla. No sabe por qué viene ese cosquilleo en la parte alta del estómago o qué es lo que le provoca a sonreír tanto estando a su lado. Solamente sabe que es algo raro y que no lo comprende. Está tentado a preguntarle a Gray o a Erza, pero se siente extrañamente avergonzado ante la idea, una emoción de la que sabe de su existencia pero que, hasta ahora, no la había experimentado en carne propia.

Dejando de lado todas esas reacciones puramente físicas, Natsu está sintiendo los estragos psicológicos de lo que sea que esté sintiendo. Asiste más a su casa, la acosa más y siente la terrible necesidad de permanecer a su lado y evitar que se rompa siquiera una uña aun cuando sabe que ella puede ocuparse de la mayoría de los magos por su cuenta. Asimismo, Natsu quiere, no, necesita, besarla.

Joder. Natsu sabe qué es un beso. Nunca ha tenido uno, por supuesto, pero sabe qué son y conoce los fundamentos teóricos de la acción. Labios contra labios. Pero también está consciente que ambas partes tienen que estar de acuerdo para que la cosa resulte agradable y él no sabe si Lucy, su compañera de equipo, mejor amiga y provocadora de sus caóticos nuevos sentimientos y acciones, acepte. Aparte, podría ser incorrecto pedírselo. No sabe por qué, pero lo siente así.

Sin embargo, la filosofía de Natsu está tan arraigada a él que no puede contenerse por mucho tiempo; ni siquiera él mismo sabe cuánto tiempo puede aguantar, así que se enfoca en pelear y pelear otro tanto para mantenerse ocupado de las tentaciones, esa que tiene cabello rubio, piel blanca, ojos castaños y labios cereza.

Entonces, es invierno y Natsu está orgulloso de sí mismo debido a que la emoción sin nombre no se ha apoderado de él por completo, cuando todo se va al garete. Llega a casa de Lucy junto con su muy azul y volador gato, campante como siempre, y entra por la ventana de su cuarto. Él jamás usará la puerta como todos los mortales. Ella está sentada frente a su escritorio con una pluma bien afianzada a su mano. Seguramente está tratando de avanzar con su novela. Cuando se da cuenta de su presencia, Lucy voltea y lo mira. Happy saluda como de costumbre y se pone a revolotear por el lugar. Lucy le regresa el saludo un tanto cansada (debe de estarlo si no les ha gritado por estar en su casa sin permiso) y le dirige la palabra al Dragon Slayer.

—¿Qué hay, Natsu?

Y Natsu no sabe qué hay. No sabe qué es lo que es diferente en Lucy. No sabe por qué su interior se siente tan alborotado. Pero sí sabe qué él es un tipo simple que hace acciones simples, de acuerdo a su sentir. Y a la mierda si Lucy no está de acuerdo (aunque sea egoísta), tal vez lo estará más adelante. Él tiene ganas y punto. Se abalanza a ella, un tanto salvaje, y la besa todo lo bien que él puede hacerlo con su nula experiencia. Escucha de fondo unos gritos de Happy. Algo está diciendo, pero él no está prestando atención. se separa de Lucy cuando cree que ha tenido suficiente. Mira a sus ojos castaños. Ella está asombrada y algo más. Natsu no sabe. No conoce mucho de emociones.

¿Qué sigue? Se pregunta. Happy sigue revoloteando por todo el cuarto "¡Se guuuussssstaaan!" dice. Ahora sí entiende lo que balbucea. ¿Qué sigue? Se repite. Lucy no ha hecho nada. Está callada y sonrojada. ¿Qué sigue? La pregunta continúa en su cabeza.

¿Qué sigue?

Volver a besarla.

* * *

**Trama salida de la nada y escrita en veinticinco minutos :D ¡Cada vez soy más rápida! xD**

**Nació porque creo sinceramente que Natsu o sabría acabar de entender nunca que está enamorado de Lucy. Es que… es Natsu xD Además, él es muy primario, como los animales, hace lo que se le viene en gana, no mide consecuencias (tienen que medirlas por él y, cuando lo hace, es porque la amistad lo ayudó a razonar. Pero Natsu no conoce de amor hombre-mujer, así que… pues esto trata de explicar un tanto cosas que ya me revolví explicando xD**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

_**PROHIBIDA la reproducción total o parcial de este escrito sin el consentimiento del autor. **_

_**Di NO al PLAGIO.**_


End file.
